1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron source, an image display apparatus, and an image receiving display apparatus, which are used for a TV receiver, a display device of a computer, an electron beam scribing apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Background Art
Heretofore, in general, as an electron emitting device, there has been a field emission electron emitting device.
In one of the field emission electron emitting devices, there has been a so-called Spindt type electron emitting device where an electron emitting portion is shaped like a circular cone or a quadrangular pyramid in the direction vertical to a substrate surface.
In the Spindt type electron emitting device, an electron emitting characteristic greatly depends on the shape of the circular cone or the quadrangular pyramid which is the electron emitting device. However, there has been a problem in that it is difficult to form the circular cone or the quadrangular pyramid easily and with good reproducibility.
Hence, for the purpose of manufacturing the electron emitting device with a simple constitution and good reproducibility, a constitution having a cathode electrode, an extracting electrode opposing to the cathode electrode, and a deflecting electrode vertically deflecting the electrons extracted from the extracting electrode on the same substrate has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S64-054649.
However, according to the constitution disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. S64-054649, since the end portion of the deflecting electrode at the side of the extracting electrode is extended in the vertical direction for the traveling direction of electrons, the trajectory of electrons has often been kept spread in the vertical direction for the traveling direction of electrons, thereby being deflected in the vertical direction for the substrate surface. Hence, if the electron emitting device of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. S64-054649 is applied to the image display apparatus, the region of electrons reaching the positive electrode disposed in opposition to the electron emitting device is prone to spread. On the other hand, in recent years, the image display apparatus has come to be required much higher resolution.